


Scars

by Luluthegreatandterrible



Category: DCEU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthegreatandterrible/pseuds/Luluthegreatandterrible
Summary: This story is a follow up to a story I wrote last year called "New Beginnings" which was set during/ post epilogue scene of the Justice League movie. The time jump here is several years later and addresses some of the challenges that they would face as a happily married couple whose lives still are very much tied up with protecting Gotham and the world.





	Scars

Diana Wayne had been deeply asleep for most of the night. Then, shortly before 4am, she woke to use the bathroom and realized that her husband was not yet home from patrol. As she lay back down and crawled beneath the soft sheets, Diana found that a return to unconsciousness was easier said than done. Instead, as she watched the still waters of the lake outside her window, Diana fought the urge to call Bruce on his personal communicator. It wasn't that she didn't believe he could handle himself. He defended Gotham for decades before they met, and rarely in her long life had Diana encountered a mortal man with skills such as his. She fell in love with his warrior spirit, but despite his stubbornness to remain in a physical condition that would make men half his age envious, his body suffered a lifetime of abuse in the course of his mission. As strong as he was, Bruce possessed none of her divinity and the life they shared was full of many dangers to which even Diana was not immune. She'd told him long ago that he couldn't do this job forever. 

The sound of the hidden door beneath the lake opening to allow the Batmobile into the cave pulled her from her thoughts. The wheels rolled to a stop in the cavern below, and Diana finally closed her eyes knowing that Bruce would come to bed eventually, all the while scolding herself for worrying in the first place. It was shortly before dawn when Bruce lay down beside Diana, wrapping his arm around her waist, the length of his body resting against her sleeping form. After the night he had, Bruce wanted to talk to Diana badly enough that he briefly considered waking her, but then thought better of it. He told himself right now it was enough to just be near her. Everything else could wait for morning, which was rapidly approaching. Bruce pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before laying his head down on the pillow, and prayed for a dreamless sleep. It was not long after that he felt her weight shift on the mattress, as she turned to face him. Diana was not completely awake but the smile she wore was full of love that he knew was meant only for him. Most days Bruce tried not to think about the years before that smile...the years before the League... Those were dark times devoid of hope, and that darkness nearly destroyed him. Yes, most days he looked forward now instead of back. The future lay ahead of him, after all, and for once Bruce could honestly say that his future had never been brighter. Tonight, however, he was forcibly confronted by part of his past that he'd hoped to never again encounter. The experience left him more than a little unsettled. 

Slowly, her eyes focused on his handsome face, and Diana's smile began to fade. The bruise that was forming on Bruce's face would be more pronounced in the morning, requiring a plausible cover story should he need to attend a board meeting in the near future. He tracked her gaze as it roamed over his body looking for signs of new wounds that he'd haphazardly stitched closed himself in the dead of night. Thankfully there were none this time. It did not escape her attention that several of the knuckles on his right hand were bandaged, as if he'd somehow split them open. Diana lightly traced the darkening spot on his cheek with the tips of her slender fingers. "Rough night?" she asked. There was no judgement in her voice. "You could say that," he replied, rewarding her with the type of smirk that she had come to adore. "It was pretty uneventful for most of the evening. I was about to head home when I heard the distress call on the police scanner. Two officers were patrolling the narrows when they started to take heavy fire." "Was it gang activity? I know there's been a resurgence of that recently down there." "That's initially what I thought too," Bruce stated, running his fingers through his short dark hair, "and even when I arrived, it was plausible. The police car was shot up pretty badly. One of the officers was already dead. The other one took a bullet to the abdomen. He must have been the one to call it in but he was in bad shape. I called again on the radio in the car just to make sure the ambulance would find them. Once I was convinced that paramedics were inbound I went looking for the gunmen," he continued, although Diana realized he was now looking down as he spoke. "They weren't difficult to track to an abandoned factory nearby. The guys in the front room went down without much of a fight. Once they were subdued I worked on making sure the rest of the building was clear. I didn't want whatever emergency services that arrived walking into an ambush." Diana nodded in agreement as he spoke. "A well thought out strategy," she affirmed. "That's what I thought," Bruce replied. When he met her gaze, there was a strange look in his eyes. "It was so quiet that for a few moments I thought the rest of the building might be clear. In the last room, though, there was the body of a young man. He was beaten so badly I couldn't describe his features to save my life. I was checking for a pulse when I heard that goddamn crazy laughter…" Bruce's voice trailed off but by the time he'd finished talking he was unable to hide the emotion in his voice. His words practically shook with anger. 

Diana didn't speak for a moment as she attempted to process what he just said. The Joker dropped off the map years ago. There were even rumors for a while that a rival gang leader or even an heir to the Falcone family personally killed him and assumed control of his territory. No one, not even the people closest to the Joker heard a whisper about his whereabouts for as long as Diana could remember. And after all the misery he'd wrought upon Gotham, it would certainly have been good riddance, were that the truth. The thought that he was alive and back in the city nearly turned her stomach. "I think he was pleased to see me," Bruce mused, almost laughing at the absurdity of the statement despite his anger, "and then,of course, he tried to  _ shoot _ me. I punched him and...he just laughed. So I kept hitting him until he stopped. He was conscious again when they arrested him. Gordon is petitioning for him to go to Blackgate once he's released from the hospital. Arkham can't hold him and this isn't the first time he's killed a GCPD officer." Bruce seemed to realize that he'd been rambling and stopped talking abruptly. As Diana struggled to digest the horrors of the evening she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that the Joker still lived. While the world certainly wouldn't mourn the passing of such a man, she feared that her husband was ill suited for the guilt that accompanied the role of executioner, regardless of the circumstances. "You did the honorable thing, Bruce," she replied, her voice full of all the certainty he did not feel. "A good death is more than he deserves." Bruce exhaled deeply and moved closer, resting his forehead against her own. Now that he said his piece all of the energy seemed to drain from him. He closed his eyes. "I wanted to hurt him, Diana. I looked at the body of the man he beat to death and all I saw was Jason. They both died alone in some filthy warehouse because of that maniac. But when I had the chance to stop him myself...to stop him for good... I wasn't strong enough to do it." The anger his words held earlier were replaced by a sadness that hung in the air between them. Diana could only imagine how he must be feeling. She could fathom nothing more awful than losing a child, but this was worse. Bruce felt responsible. She knew he wanted justice, and in our pain justice and vengeance can appear the same. The rational mind knows differently, however, although it makes the truth no easier to live with. "It isn't weakness to show mercy," she said softly. "I know that right now you are doubting yourself but I have faith in you." 

Bruce nodded to acknowledge her words. He knew that while Diana wanted to help, she would never say what she thought he wanted to hear to ease his mind. She would tell him the truth, often whether he wanted to hear it or not. Right now, that truth was a voice of reason disputing the part of himself which told him he'd made a terrible mistake. Bruce opened his eyes to see her beautiful face so close to his, full of understanding. 

Diana came into his life less than a decade earlier, but sometimes it felt like she was always meant to be by his side. Even when there was nothing romantic between them there was no one he trusted or respected more. She was always there for him with compassion and counsel when he needed it, even if they were half a world apart. Her friendship had likely saved his life in more ways than one, and while Bruce never intended to fall hopelessly in love with Diana, it wasn't very hard for him to imagine why he did. So while her words didn't magically erased the conflict inside of him, they reminded Bruce that he was actually very lucky. If past precedent predicted the future, Bruce was fully aware that life could have gone very differently for him. The course of fate, however, was wildly unpredictable. Now, instead of devoting his life to a solitary mission, he was part of a team, most of whom he considered his friends and some of whom had become more like family. 

When, together, they began the task of assembling what was now known as the Justice League, the prospect of being anything more than colleagues (or at the most, friends) with Diana was out of the question. Their goal was to protect the world, and that needed to come before everything else. But there were many late nights working side by side that the air between them crackled with electricity. There were moments when they stared at each other for a little too long and he had to suppress the urge to touch her. The storm between them finally broke when they returned to his house after Steppenwolf's defeat. Diana was angry at him for nearly getting himself killed. Instead of arguing with her, however, Bruce did the first thing that came to mind: he kissed her, pouring everything he felt into the meeting of their lips. He knew by the way she kissed him back that she felt the same, and that everything would be different from that moment on. And while Bruce had a contingency plan for most conceivable scenarios, falling for Diana was not a scenario that ever crossed his mind. It was like skydiving without a parachute (thrilling and terrifying all at the same time). Thankfully, the reward of sharing a life with her was worth every risk.

Diana watched Bruce silently stare at her, as if he was memorizing the lines of her face. She would have given anything to ease the burden he carried, but sadly Diana had no such magic. To her surprise, as she contemplated this, he leaned forward slightly and kissed her. What was tentative at first slowly became more heated. Her lips parted for him involuntarily. His hands were in her hair, pulling her closer as their bodies molded together. 

Bruce's kisses were gradually becoming deeper and more insistent, and by the time she rolled him onto his back Diana was almost breathless. Her fingers trailed over the bare skin of his chest to slip beneath the waistband of his pajama pants. The sounds of pleasure he made in his throat soon became noises of frustration as she stroked the sensitive flesh near his hip joint and lower abdomen, purposely avoiding direct contact with the growing arousal that lay so close by. Diana could hear his heart racing by the time she pulled away completely, breaking the kiss and sitting up on the bed. Bruce watched impatiently as she slipped off her nightgown and leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips before her mouth relocated to began the descent downward. She continued to kiss her way down, stopping only to slide his garments past his legs and toss them on the floor nearby. 

While the skin of his neck had been smooth terrain, the landscape below was entirely different. 

Much of Bruce's body was covered in scars. In Diana's mind, each one was a testament to his bravery and the strength of his spirit in the face of adversity. Tonight was a stark reminder that Bruce had survived more hardships than most people and while, in many ways, it had only made him stronger, he did not escape fully unscathed. Some scars lay far below the surface, especially when it comes to losing those we love the most. Diana could only silently thank her gods that Bruce let her into his heart, as bruised and battered as it may be; the thought of not sharing her life with him, no matter what obstacles they faced, was unthinkable. In that moment all Diana wanted was for Bruce to feel how much he meant to her; to love him so thoroughly that her love was the only thing he knew. 

In the silence of the bedroom, Bruce struggled to suppress a loud moan as Diana's mouth moved to where he wanted it most. Her lips and tongue were warm against the tender flesh as she teased him mercilessly. Pleasure filled his senses, blotting out all ability for rational thought. For once, Bruce did not want to be in control; he needed to be lost to the incredible sensation that overwhelmed everything he knew, taking him far away. He gripped the headboard to steady himself. Every muscle seemed to tense as if preparing for the release that his body desperately craved. Almost as if she anticipated this as well, Diana once again pulled back. Before he could even question the action, however, she was straddling his waist and smiling down at him. At this rate, Bruce thought he might go out of his mind before the night was through if he couldn't make love to her. No one else had ever made him feel this way and it still amazed him that he had somehow won her heart.

Bruce was not, in that moment, the embodiment of his usual composure. Instead, he was disheveled and breathing heavily, his eyes glazed with lust as he surveyed her nude form. She had every intention of drawing out her seduction of him for some time, (knowing full well that the payoff would be more than worth the wait) but the growing need inside of her told Diana that her body had other plans. Bruce held her gaze as his hands settled on her hips, urging her closer. She responded by brushing herself against him and allowing him to feel how ready for him she truly was. 

Bruce's fingertips dug into her flesh as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. He released a shaky breath, a smirk on his lips as he attempted to calm his racing heart,"You...are so mean sometimes." "And yet you married me", Diana replied playfully, "so I must have some redeeming qualities." To her surprise, Bruce sat up suddenly and pulled her fully into his waiting lap. He kissed the space between her bare breasts, pressing the tip of his arousal against her wet heat and silently begging for entry. "There are many wonderful things about you," Bruce murmured against her skin, "but you still love to torture me." Diana's entire body was becoming flushed, the feeling of him so hot and hard against her stoking the flame that would only be extinguished when he they made love. Unable to prolong their shared pleasure any longer, Diana shifted her hips to meet the pressure between her legs. She smiled at the soft moan that escaped him when he pushed inside, filling her completely.

Bruce was rapidly approaching sensory overload as Diana's warmth enveloped him, nearly driving him over the edge. He kissed her deeply, his hands traveling up the smooth skin of her back. When they finally came up for air, Diana's voice was melodic as she hummed low in her throat, "I don't know... I think you enjoy it when I torture you. Or maybe it's just because you love me." Bruce stared into her eyes, two endless pools, as still and dark as the waters outside. No matter what was going on in the world around them these moments when they could be alone together felt like they were the only two people on Earth. Even when they didn't make love, being in her arms was to be in a sanctuary where the past couldn't reach him. He released a slow breath as he caressed her, his voice barely audible,"It scares me how much I love you." The words were spoken softly, but while they only held a measure of their previous heat, every syllable resonated sharply in the darkness of the bedroom. "Don't be afraid," she said, with such love in her voice that it made his chest ache, "I am yours, always." 

Diana began to rock her hips, slowly at first but with a gradually increasing tempo that soon left both of them speeding towards the mutual culmination of their desire. Bruce's body was moving of its own volition now, his thrusts matching her pace and bringing him deeper inside of her than he ever thought possible. As if from a distance, he heard her cry out his name, her body shuddering in his arms as she clung to him. Bruce closed his eyes as the shock wave inside of her began to clench around him, pulling him with her over the edge. "Oh god…" he moaned, as he lost himself to pleasure completely. 

When the world gradually began to come into focus again, Diana smiled at the feeling of still being held tightly in Bruce's arms. After some time, they both lay back on the bed, pleasantly exhausted from their shared experience. "I'm glad you woke up when I came in," Bruce admitted with a smirk, " I was definitely...wound up." In the moonlight his features were mostly unreadable as he lay beside her, head propped up slightly so he could gaze down at her. Making love with him had been a wonderful and intimate thing, but Diana knew that no amount of it would solve one's problems. Things were still not okay. Bruce was not okay.

"Happy that I could help relax you some," Diana replied, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice, "but I was already awake, actually." There was a pause in the conversation, and she saw his brow creased with concern. "You were waiting up for me," he said softly. "No… I woke up not long before you arrived at home. But if you're wondering whether I ever worry about you, Bruce, then the answer is yes." Diana sighed. She was certain by the coldness of his reply that the expression accompanying his words was more characteristic of the Batman than her husband, "Diana, I can take care of myself and Gotham. I have been doing this for a very long time." "I know that, Bruce. I know you are more than capable. And Gotham... It's become my home. You go out there every night and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves and it only makes me love you more than I already do. But this life we share is very dangerous and I would feel better if someone was watching your back out there. What would you say to put my mind at ease beyond that, honestly?" 

Bruce rolled onto his back and exhaled deeply. The silence that hung between them was heavy as the first rays of dawn began to light the murky horizon. "I would say that if things ever went bad I would call the League. That was the purpose of forming it, after all," he stated, matter of factly, " but otherwise I would say if you really have faith in me...Don't be afraid. I know my limits. I know when to ask for help. I didn't always, I know, but things are different now." Diana moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady in her ears. "I like what you did there," she noted with a small chuckle, "using my own words against me. Clearly what I said earlier stood out in your mind." Bruce smiled to himself, "In that moment you commanded my full attention." He was pleased that his words put her somewhat at ease, and it was the truth. His life was so much better now because of her and he wasn't about to jeopardize that for his pride. Those days were over.

Diana was warm in his arms, and as the sky lightened in earnest Bruce felt sleep calling to him. "You know," he said, as he attempted to stifle a yawn,"you could always come out with me some night if you wanted to." She lifted her head up to look at him, one eyebrow raised, "Is that so? I thought you were against the idea of us patrolling together." Bruce shrugged, doing his best to appear casual about what he was proposing,"I'm warming up to the idea. Besides, with how busy we've both been lately we haven't had a night out together in a while." Diana lay her head back down, her laughter soft but melodious as she pulled him closer, "Well, I will say you still know how to keep the romance alive." "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch," he mumbled, already on his way to unconsciousness. Dawn's soft glow was already creeping across the surface of the lake as Diana closed her eyes, a smile on her face, "Sounds like a date." As she drifted off, Diana couldn't help but feel more at ease than she had in some time. It had been a long and difficult night but in more ways than one this promised to be a new day.


End file.
